Twilight Tulips
| released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Playful Pavilion | previous2 = Playful-Pavilion.png | next = Whimsical Waves | next2 = Whimsical-Waves.png }} Story Tiffi, Dutch Girl, Benny, Genie Jellybeanie, and Boomer pop out from the tulips. New things *The central candy cannon in can dispense three types of items now - ingredients, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls. Previously, the cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Levels Twilight Tulips is an extremely hard episode. There are eight somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , , and , four very hard levels: , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it is even harder than the previous episode, Playful Pavilion and much harder than its Reality counterpart, Wafer Windmill. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |150,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Flowery.png|Episode story Twilight Tulips-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 591 Dreamworld.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591/Dreamworld Level 592 Dreamworld.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592/Dreamworld Level 593 Dreamworld.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593/Dreamworld Level 594 Dreamworld.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594/Dreamworld Level 595 Dreamworld.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595/Dreamworld Level 596 Dreamworld.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596/Dreamworld Level 597 Dreamworld.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597/Dreamworld Level 598 Dreamworld.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598/Dreamworld Level 599 Dreamworld.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599/Dreamworld Level 600 Dreamworld.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600/Dreamworld Level 601 Dreamworld.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601/Dreamworld Level 602 Dreamworld.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602/Dreamworld Level 603 Dreamworld.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603/Dreamworld Level 604 Dreamworld.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604/Dreamworld Level 605 Dreamworld.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605/Dreamworld |-| Icon= Twilighttulips.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the only Dreamworld episode with a red banner. *This episode marks Benny's fifth appearance and Genie Jellybeanie's fourth appearance. *This is also Boomer's first appearance in Dreamworld; his first appearance in Reality was much later (Marmalade Meadow). However, the background on mobile devices does not show Benny, Genie Jellybeanie, and Boomer. *This episode was the 100th episode in the whole game. *This episode shares its first word with Twilight Egg. *As of this release, when you destroy the cake bomb, it takes one layer off the jellies underneath it. *For the third time, (first in Dreamworld) there is a hot pink pathway but red banner. The others are Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing. On web version, this is technically the only red-coloured episode in Dreamworld. *This episode, Bonbon Baths, Starlight Station, and Sour Salon are the episodes which have the least somewhat easy or easier levels. *Like Pudding Pagoda, this episode starts out with a hard level: Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Milestones Category:Extremely hard episodes Category:Grassland-themed episodes